deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Harley Quinn VS Ramona Flowers
Ramona vs Harley.jpeg|Dio the Ludicolo If you say my boyfriend is bad again, I'll crush you like a bug and scrape you off my boot...or, hammer, in this case. Description Scott Pilgrim vs. DC Comics! Two 4th wall-breaking ladies in love with multicolored hair, roller skates, a giant arsenal, baseball bats, and even bigger hammers clash to show their love for their bad boy boyfriends in Death Battle! Can Ramona's subspace defeat Harley's pistols? Intro Wiz: Love is a powerful force. And when you get extra connected to your lover, it's hard to get away. Boomstick: Hammers bash skulls in. So what happens when you take two crazy, 4th wall-breaking girls struck with the love bug and give them a giant hammer? Chaos. Wiz: Ramona Flowers, the Subspace-traveling girlfriend of Scott Pilgrim's dreams. Boomstick: And Harley Quinn, DC' infamous red, black, and white girlfriend of the Joker. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win...a Death Battle. Ramona Flowers Ramona Flowers-0.png Wiz: Scott Pilgrim was just your regular 23 year old Canadian loser living in a small cot with his sassy gay roommate, Wallace Wells. His life wasn't in total shambles, it's just that it was boring. Aside from being in a band name Sex Bob-omb and dating a seventeen, yes, seventeen, year old Catholic Chinese girl named Knives Chau, nothing happened. Boomstick: Nothing until a certain American girl literally skated into his dreams. That's weird. Scott: I just woke up and you were in my dream. I dreamt you were delivering me this package. Is that weird? Ramona: No, it's just that you have this really convenient subspace highway running through your head I like to use. It's, like, three miles in fifteen seconds. Scott: Right, right. Ramona: I forgot you guys don't have that in Canada. Boomstick: Why would you have that anywhere? Wiz: Ramona Victoria Flowers was working for Amazon.ca as an "American Ninja Girl," whatever that even means, and she was not impressed at all with Scott. Boomstick: But after continuous requests from Michael Cera-I mean Scott, Ramona finally gave him a chance. The only problem was she had seven evil ex-boyfriends who Scott needed to defeat if he would actually have a chance with her. That's way too much work, but Cera-I mean Scott, must have been reeeeeeaaaaaaaaallllllllyyyyyy desperate. Pilgrim needed to fight a half-ninja, a vegan, twins, robots, and a bunch of other stuff. Wiz: Fortunately, Scott was not alone in these battles as Ramona is no damsel in distress. She'll fight no matter who it is. Boomstick: As a ninja girl, Ramona is incredibly athletic and has a pair of roller skates that she can move around in as well as she can walk. She specializes in several martial art skills, but sometimes she just lets brute force do the talking. Wiz: She also has her giant hammer which does plus two against girls. Now, like we discussed in her fight with Amy, numbers in Scott Pilgrim often do more than they seem, so this isn't just a random number. Plus, she can hit with sixty plus pounds of force with it. Boomstick: What's weird is she only used it, like, once, but now everyone sees her wielding this massive sledgehammer. Wiz: She also has a titanium baseball bat which does plus one against blondes. But one of her strongest weapons is the Power of Love, a sword that Ramona earned after fighting Gideon Graves. Boomstick: Where does she even keep all this stuff? Wiz: Her subspace suitcase, a door to an extra dimensional hammerspace. It holds multiple pocket dimensions that Ramona can control with her emotions. She can also transport people there. Kind of like Flash and his speed force except strong enough people can break out of it. Boomstick: That just might be the weirdest thing on this show. Ragna the Bloodedge and Raiden (Metal Gear) pop up. Boomstick: Never mind. Forget I said anything. Wiz: Ramona is strong enough to uplift a piece of modern art out of the ground and use it as a staff, can completely ignore cuts from twin sai, survived being stabbed through her stomach, has been hit through eleven studio walls, can fight enemies with enough power to hit with up to 3,000 pounds of force, can fight giant robots, ran up a two story wall, and way more. Boomstick: Wiz...I think I know her. Wiz: Oh, please. First, you said Yang Xiao Long was your daughter, then Buttercup, and now Ramona? Boomstick: No, Wiz...she's my wife. Stop music Boomstick: Ha! Got you! No, she's totally my daughter. Resume music Wiz: Well, she's not perfect. For starters, the reason why Ramona's control over subspace is so strong is because of "The Glow," an energy field which can turn her emotions against her. Plus, she gets extremely angry and cocky during a battle. Boomstick: Oh whatever! She's strong, fast, smart, and a lot more. If she wasn't my daughter, I'd date her. Wiz: What? Boomstick: Yep. Scott is an evil ex now. Ramona Flowers.jpg Ramona (to Gideon): You know, you're right. Part of me does still belong to you. But the other parts of me...are finished with you! '''Get out of my head.' Harley Quinn Classic Harley Quinn.jpg '''Boomstick: Gotham is home to some pretty scary people, but there's no other name that strikes more fear in the hearts of citizens: the Joker. This crazy clown has murdered, robbed, and whole lot of things worse. So, it makes you wonder. How does he have a girlfriend?' Wiz: Harleen Quinzel was a friendly and wonderful child. She was likable among her peers, but she was a little weird, which eventually led her to being an outcast. Her family mostly ignored her, which is much better than some origins like Hulk or Deadpool. Boomstick: This led to poor Harleen to grow a deep resentment against everyone and she vowed to prove herself useful. Wiz: Well, it worked. As life went on, Quinzel into Gotham State University to work on a psychology degree. But thanks to her quirky attitude, she almost lost her chance to get in. How did she get in? ...Seducing the professor. Boomstick: Man, no wonder why she joined Joker. They're both nuts. Although, who can really blame the professor? Harley quinn suicide squad poster.jpg Wiz: *AHEM* Anyway, Harley got her degree and landed in her dream place. Arkham Asylum. Because the home of some of the world's most dangerous criminals is exactly where you want to be. Boomstick: Since she was fresh meat, Harleen got assigned with the most insane criminal in there. Joker. Joker (to Sweet Tooth): So much better when you savor all the little emotions... Boomstick: Yeah, that guy. Wiz: Joker saw Harleen as a lion sees a gazelle. He decided to manipulate her by convincing her that Batman is actually the bad guy and he's just misunderstood. And it worked. After around three months, Harleen fell in love with the Clown Prince of Crime. Boomstick: When Joker managed to escape and fight an epic battle with Batman, he was returned to Arkham. When Quinzel saw her murderous boyfriend injured, she got him out of there and decided a life of psychology wasn't for her. Wiz: Harley bought a red and white suit, white makeup, several weapons, and from then on, she was now known as...Harley Quinn. Harley is seen playing hopscotch with the top box having Batman's face in it. She stomps down hard on the picture, sticks her tongue out, and pulls out her pistols. 'Boomstick: ' Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Hammer themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:'Sidekick' themed Death Battles Category:Shakaboy Category:Comic Book vs Movies themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs Anti-Hero' Themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' Themed Death Battles